


Aziraphale gets yeeted out the discreet gentlemen’s club (comic/UPDATED-Complete)

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1800’s, Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Gavotte (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Tries (Good Omens), Discreet Gentlemen's Club (Good Omens), Fan Art, Fan Comics, Feral Aziraphale, Gavotte, Gay, Good omens fan art, Guy grabs Crowley’s butt without asking first, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), SW, Sassy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sassy Boys, Sassy Crowley (Good Omens), Sassy clubbing friends, Sex Talk, Sexy Crowley (Good Omens), Sketches, Swearing, Victorian, Victorian Men, discreet gentlemen were the ultimate sassy gay friends of their generation, idk - Freeform, they wore scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: What’s a thicc boi to do when he’s just too sassy for even the sassiest club in England?You don’t fuck with the gavotte king.Relatively SFWPage 1:





	1. Page 1

Aziraphale loses his membership at the discreet gentlemen’s club- page 1 of 3. Even Portland Place ain’t sassy enough to handle _this_ principality.

As far as I know, archaic words like “thee” and “taketh” were no longer in use by the late 1800’s, but that’s still the way I hear them talk in my dumb blonde redneck head. 

I’m still shadow banned on Instagram so it will have a better chance of getting seen by fans here. And you guys get to see it in full quality. 😁 Follow my instas anyway. 

I am more than okay with my art being reposted and/or shared so please knock yourself out. People who might enjoy my stuff finding and being able to see it is way more important to me than anything else. You can even tweet it at Michael Sheen or Neil Gaiman and tell them _you_ drew it and I still wouldn’t mind. But... you probably shouldn’t do that because then other people might not know where to find the rest of my stuff. But in theory you could, and I wouldn’t fight you. 😛

And remember you can still contribute to Crowley’s past and future suffering in Zira’s bedroom by donating your spare kudos. All proceeds go to the Make Crowley Ugly Cry NSFW intercelestial foundation of No Shame USA.

https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/ 

https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns/


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3

Rated B for Bitch, Crowley’s BODACIOUS absurd temptation-station of an ass, and smol cartoon blood.

https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/  
https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns/


End file.
